


Десять вопросов

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), RecklessLondon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessLondon/pseuds/RecklessLondon
Summary: В ночь на 1 января на даче нет света, но есть шампанское, оливье и Отабек. Вопрос: был ли Юра в этом году хорошим мальчиком?
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 35
Kudos: 96
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Драббломини нерейтинг





	Десять вопросов

Юра пыхтел, будто закипевший чайник, и выглядел так же опасно, плюясь матами, как брызгами кипятка. Всё это ему сказал нахмуренный Отабек минут десять назад и предложил спокойно подумать над ситуацией. Спокойно думать Юра не мог и не хотел, а хотел, но опять же не мог, только одного — вырвать Никифорову язык из змеиного рта, разливающего сладострастные речи и умеющего уговорить на самую хреновую авантюру. Понять стоило ещё, когда он заявил, что мухожук и будет тренировать Кацудона. Хотя, наверное, это единственное, о чём он напиздел с Эверест, но сделал хорошо. Сила харизмы, сила любви, твою мать. Почти слоган для «Газпрома».

— Нет, ну какой пиздюк! 

— Да ладно, Юр, — качнул головой Отабек и зарылся вглубь полок третьего по счёту шкафа в поисках свечей. — Виктор же не виноват, что вырубило электричество. Я уверен, соседи уже вызвали аварийную службу, и скоро всё починят.

— Тридцать первого декабря? Это Россия, детка, здесь не бывает быстро и в обычные дни, а в праздники тем более. И даже обратно не уехать, долбанная маршрутка только завтра вечером. Так что мы тут превратимся в ледовые скульптуры знаменитых фигуристов. Вот это ирония так ирония. Что за пиздец! 

— Кажется, ты хотел приключений. Ну вот. 

Охуенное приключение по мнению Отабека — остаться на Новый год без света, отопления и связи, Юра только силой ледяной тигриной воли не высказал ему свои соображения на этот счёт, чем несказанно гордился. А брошенный злой взгляд торчащая из приоткрытой дверцы задница Отабека оценить никак не могла. Юра вздохнул и нервными пальцами зачесал чёлку назад. Никифорова не получалось считать невиновным просто потому, что именно он уговорил Юру пригласить Отабека в деревенский дом на праздники. 

— Представь картину, — с придыханием вещал Никифоров, приобняв Юру за плечи и потащив к раздевалке. — Огород за окном в серебристых сугробах, в гостиной потрескивает берёзовыми поленьями камин, на столе салатик, шампанское, пахнет мандаринами и хвоей, и на восемнадцать соток только вы вдвоём. Романтика! А наутро растопите баньку: клубы пара, интимный полумрак, веничек по голой попе… Это твой шанс, Юрка! 

Юра тяжело дышал после тренировки и молча шагал, мстительно прижимаясь потным собой к боку дорогого кашемирового пальто Никифорова. Ехать под Петербург в лесные ебеня дачного дома Никифоровской бабули он не собирался, даже при наличии там инфракрасного отопления, горячей воды, «удобств» и отсутствия той самой бабули. Но потом, переспав пару ночей с этой мыслью, Юра подумал, шанс — не шанс, а провести «самую волшебную ночь в году» и ещё пару с Отабеком наедине — это намного приятнее, чем тусоваться в квартире Барановской под её бдительным взглядом. Есть оливье без картошки и майонеза, слушать громогласный храп Фельцмана с голубого дивана гостиной под «Голубой огонёк» и вечные позорящие «хватит грызть ногти, Юрий, это отвратительно». Да что бы она, снова сошедшаяся с Фельцманом, понимала в отвратительном или прекрасном? И так как его квартира всё ещё достраивалась, а Никифоров просил за домик только одного — не портить ему настроение кислой рожей на праздники, Юра купил билеты на загородную маршрутку и упаковал в сумку две пары шерстяных носков в тигриную полоску, связанные Наталь Степанной — дедовской дамой сердца. Да, с личной жизнью в этой стране, кажется, не складывалось только у Юры.

И ещё, похоже, хорошим мальчиком в этом году был только Никифоров, поэтом его новогоднее желание исполнилось — он действительно не увидит Юрину рожу, потому что мобильный интернет для инстаграма, как и в принципе Теле2, здесь не ловил. А Юра получит угольки. Уже получил.

— Витя говорил, тут можно камин растопить, — Юра шумно сдул упавшие на глаза волосы и, подсвечивая телефонным фонариком, взял металлический совок у поленницы. — Пошёл чистить. 

— Так, эти ящики — наш последний шанс, — вздохнул Отабек, вылезая из глубин шкафа и просовывая руку в мутную полоску света от экрана. — О, кажется, нащупал что-то длинное.

— Осторожно! 

— Что? — вскрикнул Отабек и болезненно охнул, видимо, ударившись. 

— Не напорись там на Витин дилдак, — хохотнул Юра и чихнул от попавшей в нос золы. Мгновенная карма, чтоб её.

— Да ну тебя!

— Да ну этих дятлов, а не меня! Кроме шуток, Бек, Витя тут пару месяцев назад страдал по Кацудону, решившему, что опять мешает великолепному королю льда строить карьеру, и укатившему наедать задницу на своих источниках. Это у него раз в год стабильно. Прикинь? И вот мы с дядь Яшей на маршрутке почти сто кэ мэ сюда пилякали, чтобы увезти обратно Витины мажорные тачку и задницу. Чем он неделю занимался, боюсь представить, так что аккуратнее в шкафах.

— Всё так плохо?

— Сейчас-то Кацудон осознал и вернулся после очередного дядь Яшиного пропиздона, у этих снова любовь, Витя летает, благоухает и всем причиняет добро. А тогда я ему говорю: «Вить, ты бы помылся и побрился, что ли, а то выглядишь, как петербуржский бомж. И пахнешь так же, а нам с тобой предстоит овердохуя километров в замкнутом пространстве». Он мне так трагично, в Гошкиной манере: «Мне больше не для кого выглядеть красивым, Юрка!» Я: «Ну для себя! И можно для нас с дядь Яшей». А он: «Для себя я купил коньяк, будете?» Что он ещё купил, ты там сейчас и нащупаешь, хе-хе.

— Ну, это свечи, — спокойно ответил Отабек, распрямляясь и показывая три светлых цилиндра в целлофане. — Предвосхищая предположение в тему — не ректальные, а восковые. Или из чего их Икея делает. Так что спасибо Виктору. Есть там, чем зажечь? 

Юра сморщил нос, протягивая Отабеку длинную коробку каминных спичек. Неужели он настолько пошлый и предсказуемый? Так его видит Отабек? 

— Юр, ты чего? — спросил тот, неожиданно появляясь из густой темноты очень близко. В рыжем свете пламени толстой свечи его карие глаза выглядели совсем чёрными. Чёрными-пречёрными дырами, засасывающими Юру в свою глубину.

— Всё норм, где там у нас коробка от яиц? Что? Не смотри так, это идеальная растопка по версии обоих поколений Плисецких, — залихватски ухмыльнулся он и быстро спрятал пылающую рожу, нагнувшись за брёвнами. Отабек, будто эмпат, всегда чётко считывал его эмоции, но какое мнение имел на их счёт, Юра не особо догонял. Покерфейс Отабека как китайский язык: экзотичный, красивый, но нихрена не понятный. — Так, свечи нашли — свет есть, сейчас разожжём камин, должно стать теплее, а дальше что делать будем?

— А что можно делать в романтической обстановке? Болтать и резать оливье? — поднял брови Отабек и зажёг ещё одну свечу. — Новый год никто не отменял. 

Юра кивнул, складывая поленья домиком и пропихивая внутрь принесённую Отабеком «идеальную растопку по-Плисецки». Вот бы ещё мысли друга узнать получалось так же легко, как разжечь сухие брёвна с прессованной бумагой яичной коробки. 

— А давай, пока возимся, поиграем в десять вопросов? Просто болтаем мы с тобой каждый день, а так поинтереснее будет, узнаем друг о друге что-нибудь каверзное и необычное!

Отабек пожал плечами и пошёл к мёртвому холодильнику за привезёнными продуктами. 

— Начинай, — сказал он, раздобыв всё для приготовления салата.

Они по-турецки уселись напротив друг друга за журнальный столик, подтащенный поближе к пылающему камину. Отабек избавлял картошку от мундира и не смотрел Юре в глаза, но тот всё равно не решился задать самый интересующий вопрос, а только усугубил ситуацию. 

— Сколько у тебя было отношений?

— М-м-м… — протянул Отабек и взялся за новую картофелину. — Смотря что ты подразумеваешь под отношениями. Если просто приятно проводили вместе время, то раз шесть, может. Если серьёзное, с чувствами, как у Виктора и Юри, то ни разу.

— Почему? — вылупился Юра, даже перестав чистить яйца. — Неужели ни разу не влюблялся? И не влюблялись в тебя?

Вот в это, глядя на медовую в свете огня кожу Отабека, на его высокие скулы, раскосые глаза, трогательно оттопыренные уши и охрененно стильную стрижку, он точно никогда не поверит. В него можно влюбится за одну внешность, даже не зная, как Отабек мощно и технично катается, какую крутую музыку пишет, как от его энергетики колени подгибаются, как он может шутить на самых серьёзных в мире щах, как интересно пересказывает бесконечно скучные по мнению Юры книги, как тихо смеётся, будто кошка урчит, как ласково смотрит… А Юра знал. Поэтому очень конкретно влип.

— В меня — не знаю. А я наоборот, — чуть дёрнул уголком губ Отабек, возвращая Юру обратно в разговор. — Один раз влюбился, поэтому сравнивал, наверное. Сравнение оказывалось не в пользу всех остальных.

— Что, и до сих пор никто не? — умирая от ревности, насмешливо фыркнул Юра и кинул в загадочно улыбающегося Отабека кусочком скорлупы. 

Хотя вот это он как раз прекрасно понимал. Ему самому даже смотреть не хотелось ни на кого другого, тратить время, в которое он мог бы пообщаться с Отабеком. «Дай Савельевой шанс. Мила говорит, она весёлая. Или, вон, этот, из дядь Яшиных юниоров, смотрит на тебя, как на боженьку», — качал белобрысой башкой Никифоров и заламывал бровки, а заодно и Юру в радугу Марченко на полу, испытывая на нём новые методики растяжки, пока Барановская не видела. Юра хрипел, сам не зная от чего больше — злости или напряжения в мышцах спины, но молчал. Навязчивой и бесполезной рекламы ему и в интернете хватало. А Никифоров иначе не отставал.

— Какой-то человек идеальность, — всё-таки не удержался он от шпильки. Следовало поскорее съехать с темы, а то не ровен час спросит, кто это. И всё, прощай фигурист Юрий Плисецкий, здравствуй зек номер такой, статья за убийство. — А вот это «просто приятно провести время» — про какой период? 

— Сколько точно вешать в граммах. Ты на бухучёт решил перевестись?

— Да ну тебя. Просто интересно, — надулся Юра. В нём сейчас боролись ревность и любопытство, и дать победить первому он никак не мог. И так палился по всем фронтам, даже Барановская замечала. «Юрий, приберегите свои душевные терзания для катка», — так и слышал он её хорошо поставленный голос в своей голове. 

— Ну, немного дольше, чем одна-две ночи, — пожал плечами Отабек, переключаясь на нарезание. 

— А таких сколько было? 

— Не считал, прости, приехал неподготовленным на нашу математическую вечеринку.

— Охренеть! Мой лучший друг мачо-сердцеед, а я не в курсе! — воскликнул Юра и кинулся уже жопкой от огурца. Ну правильно, он же круче всех, чего тут удивляться. Глупо. Это Юра от Гоши пиздостраданиями заразился, а Отабек живёт как нормальный пацан.

— У меня сексуальный азиатский акцент. Это как суперсила, на неё все клюют.

— Ты же чисто говоришь, что на русском, что на английском, — прищурился Юра.

— Значит, дело в ушах. Никто не может устоять перед казахским Чебурашкой.

— О, иди ты, нормальные у тебя уши.

— Угу. Обнять и плакать. Каждое ухо по отдельности.

— И поэтому ты сбриваешь виски. 

— Не могу же я эти локаторы спрятать в шкаф, поэтому ношу с гордостью.

А Юра пока гордости в себе не чувствовал, как и смелости выйти из шкафа. По крайней мере, перед Отабеком.

— Бек, расслабься, у тебя есть всего один недостаток, — улыбнулся ему Юра, украдкой вздохнул и, чтобы не смотреть в довольно комично расширившиеся раскосые глаза, уставился на крупно нашинкованные огурцы. Дед бы за такие «кубики» надавал лещей и в назидание напёк первого января нелюбимых Юрой пирожков с треской. Эдакое рыбное наказание для рыб по гороскопу. 

— Всего один? — хохотнул Отабек и даже качнул отрицательно головой, будто убеждая в обратном. — Гораздо больше, но очень интересно, какой превалирует.

— Живешь ты далеко, — буркнул Юра и вскочил. — Пойду шампанское открою, что я, зря целый рюкзак на себе тащил? Ой, не надо ржать. Мне первый год как официально можно, тем более Новый год!

— Да я не над этим, — вытер Отабек глаза тыльной стороной ладони и вернулся к нарезке салата. 

— Это был твой первый вопрос, кстати, — крикнул Юра из кухни и бабахнул пробкой. В шкафу Никифоровской бабули нашлись только рюмки и чайный сервиз с цветочками.

— М-м-м, хорошо, вот второй. Как ты пришёл в фигурное катание?

— Ты сейчас издеваешься? — закатил глаза Юра и поставил на стол две кружки с шипящим шампанским. Шампанское от сильного удара выплеснулось на стол и потекло прямо к переставшему смеяться Отабеку. — Я же это чуть ли не на каждой пресске говорю. Думал, ты спросишь, что-то типа, сколько сантиметров у меня член.

— А, я вышел из формата математической вечеринки, понял, товарищ председатель. Хорошо, раз ты считаешь, что мне нужно знать. Какой длины у тебя член? 

— Ну бля, Бека!

Если Отабек на полном серьёзе ещё не считал Юру дебилом, то после этого вчера точно начнёт. Он еле сдержался, чтобы со стоном не упасть лицом на стол, прямо в лужицу шампанского. И убьётся, и напьётся одновременно. Комбо! 

А Отабек с непрошибаемым выражением лица посмотрел на скривившего рожу Юру, пылающего щеками, ушами и шеей. 

— Доставай свою колбасу.

— А? 

— Колбасу, говорю, для салата, принеси, пожалуйста. Я забыл. Или что там у нас, мясо? И отвечай на вопросы.

Юра ущипнул себя за переносицу, выдохнул и кивнул. Оливье и ответы, он сам это начал. 

— Я измерял последний раз лет в пятнадцать. Не то чтобы там что-то изменилось, просто не думай, что я какой-то озабоченный. 

— Не думаю. 

— Да думаешь, — Юра положил на стол самоприготовленную ветчину из индейки, расстроенно плюхнулся на пол и поджал под себя ноги. Все его сегодняшние идиотские слова только добавляли проблем. — Ладно, на прессках я говорю, что всегда любил танцевать и засматривался в Бабушкинском парке на каток, когда мы с дедом там гуляли и ели запечённые каштаны, поэтому он и привел меня в «Лужники». Это правда. Ну, почти. Не люблю каштаны, и в детстве не танцевал. В фигурку захотел сам.

— Почему?

— Чтобы понравиться папаше, — раздражённо выплюнул Юра и от злости чуть не отломал ручку у чашки. — Ты же знаешь, что мама умерла, когда мне было два, и что фамилия у меня от деда. А этот, прекрасный фигурист, который не женился на ней, даже когда обрюхатил, свалил в Японию сначала тренироваться, а потом остался тренировать. Только деньги и присылал. Откуда, ты думаешь, у нас средства на тренеров, хореографов, экип, костюмы. Я знал, что он звезда, видел его по телеку на соревнованиях, всё прыгал «там мой папа!» Дед всегда вздыхал. И я попросил отдать меня в группу. С такой радостью бежал на каток, думал: вот оно! Надо стать крутым фигуристом, чтобы папаша меня заметил и полюбил! Но к моменту, как действительно стал — перестал в нём нуждаться. 

Юра ухмыльнулся и ввернул недавнюю фразу Отабека:

— Предвосхищая твой вопрос — да, ты знаешь его и тоже видел.

— Мне не интересен человек, который тебя бросил. Лучше скажи, сейчас ты катаешься ради себя?

— Нет, конечно, ради денег. Шучу. Но не ради папаши точно. Мне нравится ставить себе вызов, нравится делать то, что не может никто, нравится, как кончики пальцев немеют на скорости, нравится мышечная усталость, когда ты выжат после трени, но всё равно лыбишься как дебил. По любви, короче. Не нужна она, правда, никому, кроме льда. От меня, видишь, все мужики, в которых я когда-то нуждался, в Японию посбегали. Если бы не папаша, я, наверное, иначе на тот Витин финт ушами среагировал. А так искра, буря, безумие, — хохотнул Юра и передёрнул плечами.

— Юр, — тихо позвал Отабек, — ты весь дрожишь.

— Да холодина просто в этом Витином склепе утраченной любви, — шмыгнул он носом и преувеличенно бодро поднялся подкинуть дров в камин, лишь бы не смотреть в полные сочувствия глаза Отабека. Вот поэтому и не рассказывал никогда, просто как-то так получалось, что всегда находился кто-то важнее, чем он. — Ты, надеюсь, туда не собираешься? 

— Мне предлагали обратно в Канаду, но я отказался, — ответил Отабек над самым ухом и легко сжал подрагивающие руки Юры. Тот откинул голову ему на плечо, зажмурился и позволил себе минуту в крепких объятиях, впитывая даже через слои одежды поддержку и — может быть хотя бы дружескую — любовь. Минуту без мыслей о своей нужности, о том, как выглядит со стороны и испортит ли сегодня всё окончательно.

— Куда я от тебя? — нарушил Отабек тишину, разбавленную лишь потрескиванием огня, такого же жадного, как и Юра. Ему всегда не хватало этих улыбок в глубоком низком голосе, понимающих и всезнающих взглядов, и вообще времени с Отабеком никогда не было достаточно.

— Спасибо, что приехал, — проговорил он, отстраняясь. — Лучший подарок, что мне делали на Новый год.

— Ну вообще-то, этот подарок я сделал _себе_. А тебе — покажу, если у нас когда-нибудь будет интернет.

Юра возмущённо вывернулся из рук Отабека и высказал всё, что о нём думал. Потому что договаривались они, что тот кроме билета ничего не покупает. 

— Я и не покупал, — смущённо, как показалось Юре, сказал Отабек. — Это всего лишь песня.

— Всего лишь? Бек, ты пишешь охуенную музыку! Теперь я ненавижу Витю и этот дом, потому что интернет у нас будет ещё не скоро.

— А мне здесь нравится. Тихо, уютно, пахнет хорошо. 

— Это моя бомбезная ветчина, — фыркнул Юра и смахнул со лба чёлку, будто указывая башкой на нарубленную на разделочной доске индюшатину. 

— А про Виктора на самом деле ты не думаешь так плохо, как привык говорить. 

— Всё-то ты про меня знаешь.

— Не всё, но у меня ещё семь вопросов осталось, — спокойно сказал Отабек и сел обратно за стол, видимо, удостоверившись, что Юра успокоился и не собирается нырять бестолковой головой в камин вслед за поленьями. А салат сам себя не доделает.

— О, у меня же для тебя подарок есть! 

Юра ринулся в коридор, забуксовал на таком же холодном и скользком, как лёд, полу и чуть не врезался в свою спортивную сумку. Покопался в её недрах, на ощупь извлёк, что искал, и кинул в Отабека шерстяным комком, едва не угодив в миску с почти готовым оливье.

— Это откуп или ты даришь мне носки?

— Это забота, — закатил глаза Юра, хотя в полумраке Отабек вряд ли мог бы рассмотреть. — А _это_ подарок.

— Тогда и сам надень. Я же знаю, что у тебя ноги вечно мёрзнут. И вообще, кто-то только что напоминал, что договаривались ничего не покупать, раз я к тебе на Новый год, а ты приедешь в Алматы после чемпионата мира, — Отабек отложил ложку и со вздохом открыл запаянный пакет.

— Поездкой к тебе я отпраздную _свой_ день рождения, — передразнил Юра. — Тебе нашёл рюкзак, достойный той крутой тотал блэк мотоэкипировки. Ну не сердись! Я даже Милке какие-то эксклюзивные конфеты купил, хотя она меня вообще-то бесит девяносто процентов времени, а тебя я… В общем, ты мой лучший друг, и теперь у тебя есть лучший в мире рюкзак. Будешь гонять с ним на моте и думать обо мне.

— Спасибо, правда очень крутой, буду носить с удовольствием. Но открою тебе страшную тайну, мне не нужно что-то вещественное, чтобы постоянно думать о тебе, — едва заметно улыбнулся Отабек, натянув на плечи кожаные лямки. 

— Конечно, я же не строчу тебе сообщения, только когда катаюсь и сплю, — хохотнул Юра, скрывая неловкость. От слов Отабека всё тело опасно опалило теплом. — Когда ты там между ответами ещё и личную жизнь умудряешься строить — не представляю.

— А ты когда? 

— Вопросом на вопрос! Не честно играете, сударь.

— А вы ловко переводите тему, сейчас моя очередь спрашивать.

— О-о-о, можно я откуплюсь? — простонал Юра, злостно втыкая в салат оставленную без присмотра ложку. — На, вон, и мои носки надень! Нет? Бек, из интересного в моей жизни — раз в месяц сходить с Витей и Кацудоном поесть какого-нибудь рамэна, но так, чтобы Барановская не узнала. Я старая дева, у меня даже есть кошка, леопардовые тапки и страх перед властной женщиной с гулькой на голове.

— Твоя кошка — кот.

— О, конечно, это меняет дело. 

— И тебе всего восемнадцать.

Юра только покачал головой. Можно подумать, в двадцать восемь или тридцать восемь он станет меньше любить Отабека. Возможно, сейчас он рассуждал с юношеским максимализмом, но почему-то чувствовал в себе склонность к моногамии. Или к хронической глупости, это как посмотреть.

— А давай договоримся, если в сорок лет так и не женимся, поселимся вместе, заведём ещё штук десять кошек и гуся. Станем веганами, будем молодиться, по утрам пить сельдерейный фрэш, втирать в макушку витамины от выпадения волос, спорить, чья очередь мыть посуду, и прямо на кухне придумывать крутые ледовые шоу, — бодро выдал Юра.

— Мы купим посудомоечную машину и не будем ничего пить и втирать, потому что ты и так самый красивый, а меня ничего не спасёт. 

— Бека, — возмущённо воскликнул он, подойдя к нему вплотную, обхватил ладонями лицо. 

Отабек, не мигая, сверлил его чёрными непонимающими глазами, и Юра мягко провёл под ними большими пальцами, будто хотел снять шоры. Чтобы Отабек наконец увидел себя, как видит его он, Юра.

— Ты ж всегда такой дохуя понимающий! А тут несёшь чушь. Бек, ты лучше всех, ясно? — почти прокричал он, глядя решительно и даже зло. Почему-то в интимном полумраке озарённой свечами и камином гостиной Юре давались эти слова довольно легко. Будто если не видно его пылающих щёк, то и не страшно. — Это _ты_ самый красивый, самый интересный, самый талантливый и вообще! Дай мне словарик с эпитетами, я там всё восторженное в разделе «парень» подчеркну! Если кто-то один этого не разглядел, то дебил он косоглазый!

— Юрка, — тихо позвал Отабек и как-то по-кошачьи счастливо прижмурился. — Это я дебил косоглазый. Давай сыграем в «Я никогда не…».

— Типа выпиваешь шот каждый раз, когда делал что-то, чего не делал ведущий? — нахмурил брови Юра и отполз от Отабека на шаг.

— Ага, только мы как спортсмены можем не пить.

— Нет уж, что я, зря опошляю сервиз Витиной бабули, наверняка ещё помнящий царя, каким-то французским шампанским? 

— Окей. Начну? — дёрнул бровью Отабек, принимая в ладони чашку с цветочками. — Я никогда не влюблялся в лучшего друга.

Юра замер на секунду, как пойманный в свет фар олень, и посмотрел в тёмные серьёзные глаза напротив.

— Мы же лучшие друзья, а лучшие друзья не пиздят даже в глупой алкоигре?

Вздохнув, он махнул чашку шампанского, как яду, и с вызовом уставился на Отабека. Тот моргнул, опустил глаза и медленно, даже демонстративно, выпил свою порцию.

От удивления Юрины брови потерялись где-то в корнях густой чёлки, а челюсть метафорично рухнула между ними на холодный пол. Но вместо того, чтобы дать себе подумать и одуматься, он прямо так — с глупо открытым ртом — присосался к Отабеку. Наверняка неумело и слюняво, но тот издал тихий стон, сорвавший Юре последние тормоза. Он потом застыдится своей отчаянной жажды, вызванной то ли спермотоксикозом, то ли перелившимися за край чувствами, но сейчас целовал, куда придётся, и остановился, только когда по деревянному лакированному покрытию звонко покатились чашки, а потом свалились и они оба. Отабек ударился затылком, ойкнул и укусил Юру за губу. Тот шокировано замер, тяжело дыша в миллиметре от такого же шокированного лица. 

— Бек, а тот твой идеал… Я его превзошёл, что ли?

Отабек опять моргнул, немужественно всхлипнул и разразился несвойственным для себя раскатистым хохотом. Юра упал ему на плечо и тоже заржал. Похоже, за премию «Идиот года» в их компании могла бы развернуться нешуточная борьба. 

***

Наевшись оливье из общей миски и допив кислое щиплющее нос шампанское, они перебрались с пакетом мандаринов на диван под плед. Но так до них и не добрались, потерявшись во времени и поцелуях. Спохватились уже, когда за пару домов какой-то такой же отчаянный любитель дачных пасторалей взорвал петарду и заорал: «С Новым годом!»

Отабек повторил следом, чмокнул Юру в кончик вздёрнутого носа и посетовал, что под бой курантов они не загадали желание. Юра на это только сморщился, как Пётя, и поцеловал в ответ куда слаще и существеннее. В прошлом году он писал на бумажке, поджигал и кидал в бокал именно то, чем сейчас наслаждался. Недогоревшая мокрая бумага, застрявшая в горле, стоила того. В соседних окнах горел свет, а в комнате уже стало значительно теплее, значит, электричество всё-таки каким-то чудом починили. И значит он, Юра Плисецкий, всё-таки был в этом году хорошим мальчиком.


End file.
